DaizyStripper Kazami x Yuugiri SORRY!
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: RnR please!


**Title : Sorry!**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Kazami x Yuugiri DaizyStripper **

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! **

**A/N : saya paling payah kalo disuruh membangun suasana sedih -_- antiklimaks memang, tapi seperti biasa, ini FF uji coba yang gagal XDD saya selalu berpikir Kazami itu Cuma sok2 nolak Yugyug aja –disetiap music slip PV, Kazami mati2an nolak grepe2an (?) dari Yugyug- padahal aslinya si Kazami demen itu lol.. happy reading, and happy commenting !**

.

.

Kazami melangkahkan kakinya teratur, menyusuri jalan setapak taman kampus. Pandangannya fokus pada buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan sesekali melihat kedepan, memperhatikan jalan. Langkah Kazami terhenti, saat ia menangkap sosok lelaki yang berdiri dibawah pohon di depan gedung fakultas sastranya. Yuugiri, adik tingkat Kazami yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya –karena keterpaksaan, Kazami selalu menganggapnya seperti itu- sedang menunggunya –lagi-.

Kazami menghela nafas berat, menutup bukunya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Bolos mata kuliah pertama tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Kazami. Dan ia segera memutar arah dan berjalan menjauhi gedung fakultas menuju kantin kampus.

Sementara tanpa Kazami sadari, Yuugiri menatap punggung lelaki tinggi yang semakin menjauh itu dengan sedih. Menyandarkan punggunya pada pohon besar dibelakangnya, dan menatap sendu 2 buah kalung kembar di tangan kirinya. Kazami, lagi-lagi lelaki itu menghindar.

Suasanya kantin lengang, tak seperti biasanya. Kazami bisa memilih meja yang mana saja yang ia suka, namun ia menemukan Rei, teman sekelasnya sedang duduk sendirian di pojok kantin. Kazami tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati meja Rei.

"yoo—" sapa Kazami pelan sembari menepuk pundak Rei dari belakang, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh lalu menatap heran saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Kazami?" kata Rei bingung, mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kazami menarik sebuah kursi kosong dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"e? nande? nande?" tanya Kazami sembari meletakkan tasnya dimeja.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rei, tak menggubris pertanyaan Kazami sebelumnya

"eh? kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" balas Kazami sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatannya

Rei hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "aku bolos, seperti biasa—" jawab Rei lalu meneguk minumannya sedikit.

"kalau begitu sama" kata Kazami sembari tersenyum lalu sibuk membuka buku-bukunya.

"tumben…" komentar Rei pelan namun cukup untuk didengar Kazami, "hm?" Kazami mendongak

"aku kira kau sedang bersama kohai tersayangmu itu.." kata Rei santai. Kazami mendengus pelan lalu kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"aku liat tadi dia menunggumu didepan fakultas, kau tahu kan?" tanya Rei, Kazami mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangan dari bukunya.

"kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Rei lagi, Kazami menggeleng.

"hah? kau ini benar-benar tega"

Kazami berhenti membaca lalu menghela nafas berat "aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk menungguku, dia sendiri yang mau—" jawab Kazami.

"itu karena dia begitu menyukaimu, Kazami—hargailah sedikit" kata Rei sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kantin, membuat Kazami terdiam menatap kosong buku-buku yang berserakan didepannya.

Menyukai? Menyukai? Perkataan Rei terputar berulang-ulang di pikiran Kazami. Benarkan seperti itu? Yang Kazami tangkap hanya obsesi Yuugiri pada dirinya, dan itu membuat Kazami jengah.

Kazami tersentak saat merasakan getaran ponsel dari dalam tasnya, dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel hitamnya dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk.

'_**aku tunggu di tempat biasa jam 8 malam, ada yang ingin aku berikan untukmu '**_

_**Yuugiri**_

"ck!" Kazami melempar pelan ponselnya ke meja lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya kembali berdering dan sebuah pesan muncul.

"yabaii!" bergegas Kazami memberesi buku-buku dan mengambil ponselnya, berlari keluar kantin dengan terburu-buru setelah ia mendapat pesan untuk segera berkumpul dirapat organisasi kemahasiswaan.

Kazami merebahkan tubuh lelahnya kasar ke sofa ruang tamu. Rapat berjalan melelahkan, hampir setengah hari ia menghabiskan waktu diruang rapat untuk membahas acara pentas seni akhir tahun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, terlalu malas untuk sekedar berganti baju, apalagi mandi. Kazami hanya sempat melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, lalu terlelap tidur terbawa kelelahannya yang sangat.

"_Yuugiri—lepas—" Kazami berusaha menyingkirkan sepasang lengan yang terus saja memeluknya dari belakang, sementara si pemilik tangan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tertawa._

"_iie—" balas Yuugiri dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu lebar Kazami yang tengah duduk santai di sofa apartemen milik Kazami._

_._

"_Kazami—aaaaaa~~~" Yuugiri menyodorkan sepotong sushi kearah Kazami sembari membuka mulutnya lebar_

"_Kau ini.. malu dilihat yang lain—" jawab Kazami jengah, mendorong-dorong tangan Yuugiri untuk menjauh sambil pandangannya melihat sekeliling, kalau ada teman-temannya yang memergoki ia sedang makan siang dengan Yuugiri di taman belakang kampus._

"_nande? aku sudah mempersiapkan sushi ini dari pagi.. makanlah sedikit" rengek Yuugiri, menarik-narik lengan baju Kazami, sementara Kazami tak menggubrisnya dan malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yuugiri yang terdiam, menatap kearah bekal buatannya._

_._

"_aku bisa bangun sendiri!" Kazami menepis tangan Yuugiri yang hendak membantunya bangun dari tempat tidur. Tubuh Kazami terlalu lemah karena demam tinggi, sampai ia tidak masuk kuliah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yuugiri telah ada di kamarnya, merawat dan menungguinya hingga Kazami bangun._

_._

"_nee—Kazami.. entah kenapa aku jadi sangat suka taman ini.." ucap Yuugiri pelan, memandang hamparan luas danau didepannya. Kazami hanya menoleh sesaat dan diam tak berkomentar._

"_disini aku merasa jauh lebih tenang.. seakan semua kesedihan hilang tenggelam bersama batu-batu ini.." lanjut Yuugiri lalu melemparkan beberapa batu-batu kecil itu kearah tengah danau. Pluuk! batu itu tenggelam._

"_yosh! sudah kuputuskan!" kata Yuugiri, membuat Kazami mengeryitkan dahinya heran, "memutuskan apa?" tanya Kazami._

_Yuugiri menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan putih giginya yang rapi. "taman ini jadi tempat yang special untuk kita berdua.." jawab Yuugiri_

"_hah?"_

_._

"_itu karena dia begitu menyukaimu, Kazami—hargailah sedikit"_

_._

Kazami terbangun kaget dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan keringat mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Mimpi… Kazami bermimpi dengan berpuluh-puluh cerita yang berbeda. Namun semua tentang kejadian yang pernah terjadi antara dia dan Yuugiri.

Kazami meremat rambutnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang mimpinya barusan, menghilangkan Yuugiri dari pikirannya. Melirik sekilas suasana diluar lewat jendela apartemen yang belum sempat Kazami tutup, hujan deras disertai angin yang cukup kencang, membuat beberapa kali ranting pohon kering disebelah kamar Kazami bergoyang-goyang dan terbentur ke jendela, menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Kazami menghela nafas panjang, dan beranjak kedapur mengambil segelas air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"eh?" Kazami sedikit tersentak saat baru saja meneguk minumannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Kazami berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang sepertinya ia lupakan.

Kazami tersentak saat pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, mengambilnya cepat dan membuka-buka kotak pesannya. Pesan dari Yuugiri! Kazami melihat jam di dinding, pukul setengah 10 malam!

"chikkuso!" umpat Kazami kasar dan melempar begitu saja ponselnya ke sofa, bergegas mengambil payung yang tersandar disebelah meja TV, dan berlari keluar kamar apartemennya.

Hujan semakin lebat saat Kazami setengah berlari menyusuri jalanan kota yang mendadak sepi karena sebagian besar orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah. Tangan kanannya memegangi payung, dan tangan kirinya merogoh-rogoh kedalam saku jaketnya, berusaha mencari-cari dimana ponselnya berada.

"sial! kenapa disaat seperti ini benda bodoh itu malah tertinggal?" umpat Kazami pada dirinya sendiri, sambil masih tetap setengah berlari menyusuri jalan. Beberapa tempat sudah Kazami datangi, seperti café yang biasanya Yuugiri dan teman-temannya kunjungi, toko buku langganan Yuugiri yang sudah tertutup rapat, sampai ke apartemen milik Yuugiri, namun ia tak juga menemukan sosok Yuugiri disana.

Kazami menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok sebuah toko, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dinginnya malam dan derasnya hujan membuat Kazami semakin sulit bernafas. "dimana dia?" ucap Kazami lirih, menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, membiarkan puluhan tetes air hujan jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"_taman ini jadi tempat yang spesial untuk kita berdua.."_

Mimpi itu? Taman itu? Ya!

Kazami kembali berlari menuju taman dengan danau besar ditengahnya, tempat terakhir dan Kazami berharap bisa menemukan Yuugiri disana.

Sepi..

Kazami memincingkan matanya, remangnya lampu taman dan derasnya hujan membuat taman itu sedikit berkabut. Kazami melangkahkan kakinya masuk, merapatkan jaketnya, menghalangi dingin yang semakin menusuk ke kulitnya.

Danau besar itu mulai terlihat, Kazami mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tercekat saat melihat sosok kecil yang tengah berdiri menghadap kearah danau.

"Yuugiri…" ucap Kazami pelan, menatap punggung Yuugiri. "YUUGIRI!" Kazami berteriak keras sambil berlari dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa.

Yuugiri membelalakkan matanya, saat mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya ditengah gemuruh hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

"YUUGIRI!"

Yuugiri berbalik ragu dan mendapati Kazami berlari kearahnya, lalu memeluk tubuh kecilnya erat. "Ka—Kazami?" Yuugiri seakan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bodoh! kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah?" bentak Kazami, mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin dalam menarik tubuh Yuugiri. "untuk apa menungguku sampai seperti ini? untuk apa menunggu orang seperti ku hah?"

Yuugiri terdiam bersamaan air matanya nya yang kembali memeleh berbaur dengan tetesan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Kazami mengambilkan beberapa handuk kering dan sebuah baskom kecil yang telah ia isi air hangat sebelumnya, berjalan masuk ke kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, tepat disebelah Yuugiri yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang milik Kazami. Satu jam lebih berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan deras cukup untuk membuat Yuugiri jatuh pingsan di pelukan Kazami, dan membuat Kazami harus menggendongnya pulang.

Perlahan Kazami meletakkan handuk yang telah ia rendam kedalam air di dahi Yuugiri. "tidurlah.." ucap Kazami. Sementara Yuugiri hanya diam, menatap Kazami lekat.

Kazami menghela nafas pelan, mendekatkan dirinya ke Yuugiri dan menyentuh bibir pucat Yuugiri dengan bibirnya untuk beberapa saat.

"maaf… aku membuatmu seperti ini.." kata Kazami, menggenggam erat tangan kanan Yuugiri. "maafkan si bodoh ini…" lanjut Kazami lagi, menatap Yuugiri dalam. Yuugiri mengangguk perlahan dan berusaha tersenyum ditengah rasa sakit dibadannya. "su-suki da!" kata Yuugiri terbata

Kazami menggeleng cepat dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Yuugiri, "Giri-chan, aishiteru—" balas Kazami sebelum mencium lembut bibir Yuugiri untuk kedua kalinya. Tak berapa lama, Kazami melepas ciumannya.

"terima kasih untuk kalungnya—" kata Kazami sembari memamerkan ujung kalung yang kini telah tertaut dengan manis dilehernya. Yuugiri mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menyentuh kalung miliknya yang juga sudah terpasang dilehernya sendiri. Kalung yang menjadi saksi dimana awal kehidupan hubungan Kazami dan Yuugiri baru saja dimulai.

-OWARI-


End file.
